prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Radley (TV Series Location)/@comment-50.113.7.142-20141103093855
I think that Bethany is the one with a twin sister named Courtney Young, and they were probably born sometime after Jason who is a product of Jessica's affair with Peter Hastings, and was born from Jessica and Mr. Young's affair. Then of course Jessica didn't want anyone in her family to know so she somehow hid her pregnancy or pretended she had a miscarriage and secretly concieved Bethany and Courtney and of course gave them to Mr. Young and Mr. Young probably told his legal wife that he wanted to adopt children, of course the twins are his children in the first place but he doesn't want his wife to know about his affair. A few years later, Alison is born from Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis and thus Jessica is still keeping her twin daughters a secret as Mr. Young is raising them with his own wife. Then as years go by Mr. Young and Jessica are still keeping their secret, Mr. Young is eventually bombarded with questions from Bethany about who her and Courtney's real mother is, however Courtney probably doesn't care and is happy with what she has. Bethany probably starts having behavior problems as Mr. Young probably dodges her questions and is thus sent to Radley for emotional treatment while Courtney is shielded from the truth, The Young parents probably tell her that she's just not well. Then Mr. Young tells Jessica about Bethany's situation and then Jessica decides to secretly take action by "volunteering" at the Radley to contain her secret twins by being on the board of trustees. Of course Courtney doesn't know anything about these exchanges because of her parents not letting her visit her sister. Then as Jessica meets Bethany again as a young woman, she tells Bethany that she is her godmother Aunt Jessie. Then one day Alison is with Jessica and she notices that her mom keeps saying the name Bethany and eventually Jessica tells Ali that she is Bethany's godmother as she says that Mr. Young is an old friend, but tells Alison not to tell her father or brother about the Radley situation and Ali agrees but only if she gets to meet Bethany. So eventually Jessica takes Ali to meet Bethany and I guess they initially like each other. However as Alison grows older, she is not so naive anymore, one night she happened to walk past the kitchen and she hears her mom talking to someone on the phone, and because Ali was starting to pick up on her moms strange secretive behavior she listens on one of the other phone lines in the house and I bet Ali hears Jessicas conversation with Mr. Young as they talk about Bethany being in Radley and that Bethany is in fact Jessicas daughter thus making her Ali's half sister. Alison has mixed emotions about it and keeps it to herself and probably holds this over Jessicas head secretly. Then Ali decides to contact Bethany and tells her the truth about her lineage and the fact that theyre family which sparks anger in Bethany and thus a sibling rivalry starts to form as Ali doesnt like the fact that she now has two siblings from other men and looks down upon Bethany. As a side note no one besides the Young family and Jessica know about Courtney, don't worry she comes into play in my theory. Bethany confronts Jessica about her lies and Jessica desperate to keep the secret (because she doesnt know that Ali knows) decides to bribe Bethany with gifts to have her keep calling her Aunt Jessie and thus to silence her as well. Meanwhile Alison is giving her mom a hard time with her wanting to go with Cece to Cape May to party, while still holding her moms secret inside. By then Bethany and Alison somehow keep in contact with each other without Jessicas knowledge and Ali continously degrades Bethany for being a product of infedelity, thus Bethany feels angry towards the two DiLaurentis females as she feels they cannot be trusted because Bethany actually thought that Jessica liked her and wanted to be in her life and she feels the same towards Alison. Meanwhile Courtney is still living her normal life but is also missing her twin sister and wondering why her parents(mostly her father) won't let her see Bethany. On the night of the infamous sleepover with Alison and her friends(the PLLs) Alison decides to somehow contact Bethany and lure her to Rosewood probably so she can punish Jessica for keeping such a huge and ugly secret and tells Bethany that that night will be the night everyone will know everything. So while Bethany plans her escape from Radley she looks at the outfit that Jessica bought her which just so happens to be the same outfit she bought Ali, Jessica gave Bethany her outfit and told her that she bought the same one for Ali because as far as Jessica knew, Bethany and Ali got along great(which is not true) and wanted them to share something, Later on after Alison puts on her infamous outfit, and does what she does, probably making plans to expose her mother as she is angry with her mother, on top of trying to find out who A was at the time(which was Mona). by evening, Bethany decides to contact her family through a pay phone(she probably got help and money from her inmate Big Rhonda) probably to confront her parents about the truth, however her twin sister Courtney answered the phone because their parents weren't home and thus Bethany asked for her help that night on exposing Jessica for who she really is, and Bethany told her that Alison was gonna be right next door and probably wearing the same yellow blouse as her so Courtney wouldnt be confused as Bethany mentions that because they're family, theres a resemblance between them. Courtney of course by learning the scandalous truth just like her sister before her, wants to help Bethany take down Jessica and her family and thus asks Bethany where shell be and of course Bethany tells her. By nightfall the Radley staff notice Bethany is missing and decide to call Jessica at her house, and thus Jessica is on edge as she rightfully suspects that Bethany will find her house as Bethany has been to the DiLaurentis house during her past outtings and as she sees Alison walk down the stairs she forbids Ali to go outside to Spencer's barn and uses the "you can't trust a Hastings" card again, but Ali tells her she has it under control, but Jessica still wasn't having it, she wasn't about to let her secret be revealed so she tells Alison to call it a night and sends her to her room of course Alison sneaks out while her mother frantically calls the Radley back and begs them to send somebody. After the intense night of the sleepover due to Ali tryna find out who A is, she eventually goes back home thinking she won and silenced A, she sees her mom throught the window staring angrily at her, but then all of a sudden Bethany appears and hits Alison in her head with a rock, and of course Jessica sees the whole thing and thus proceeds to bury Alison alive thinking she was dead, and repeatedly shouts at Bethany "what have you done". As Bethany was initially shocked at what she did, she realized that her issue was with Jessica not being honest and pretending to care about her just to keep a secret and she probably told Jessica how hurt she was and although Jessica is still hysterical about what just happened, she acknowledges Bethany's feelings and thus decides not to call the police and Jessica feels bad and decides to protect and cover for Bethany and if anything Jessica planned to blame Spencer for murdering Alison, in exchange for covering for Bethany, Jessica told her that Mr. and Mrs. Young cannot know that Bethany knows everything, and that she must go back to Radley before they send in police. Of course by this time Alison is rescued by Carla and taken to Ravenswood. As Courtney arrives on the DiLaurentis property she quietly searches for her sister in the woods, Courtney had been drinking a little bit as she is just as distraught over the truth about her and her sisters birth and thus is in an emotional turmoil, and then Courtney sees her coming out from the DiLaurentis property but she gets angry as she thinks she sees Alison due to her not seeing clearly so she takes the shovel that was left behind by Spencer and chases Bethany(assuming she was Ali) through the entire woods bordering the DiLarentis' and the Hastings' yards, and eventually Bethany trips and screams but before she can snap her sister out of her drunken state, Courtney hits her in the head with the shovel and thus Bethany is unconcious with a bloody head. As Courtney looks down at who she thinks is Alison, she inspects a little more closely, and to her horror, she see's her sister's face. Courtney immediately starts to sober up and starts freaking out as she thinks she killed her own twin sister, but she doesn't know that Bethany is just unconcious. Courtney decides to flee the scene shocked at what she had just done, but she didnt want to end up in jail for murder. As she sits in her car Courtney contemplates whether or not she should go to the police but then she decides to confront Jessica and finish what her sister started, then she sees Jessica and is about to confront her but efore she can say anything Jessica automatically assumes she is Bethany since Jessica was so focused on Bethany she forgot about Courtney and she probably thought that she changed clothes . And Courtney feeling somewhat relived pretends to be her sister and goes along with whatever Jessica was saying while pretending to be her sister, and with that Courtney learns that she gave Bethany a deal that shell cover and protect her if she goes back to Radley. Courtney seeing no way out of this decides to become her sister and take her place at the Radley, so Courtney drives back to the mental hospital and turns herself in, however on the way she trashes her car so that no one will know about her whereabouts. As Courtney is now pretending to be Bethany, She contacts her parents saying that "Courtney" ran away due to her being angry towards her father for some reason(which is true) and Mr. Young already knew what she was talking about and he probably thinks that Courtney somehow found out about her and Bethany's real mother, however the one that Courtney was truly angry at was Alison because she hated the idea that her and her sister were living in a lie, and that Alison lived a glamourous and priviliged life that Courtney felt that she and Bethany deserved, and thus getting revenge on Alison became her mission in life because she knows that Ali is still alive out there somewhere. And thus Courtney has been in the Radley ever since under Bethany's name, and it wouldn't be until Mona Vanderwaal(original A) ended up in Radley after her reveal that Courtney(as Redcoat) would approach Mona and make her a deal that in exchange for showing Mona the ins and outs of Radley, that she would let her play the A game with her and eventually overtake it from Mona, thus Uber A is born.